I CHAT
by Hapair
Summary: The girls start their own chat will the guys break thier fun or join it, not to mention all the Zammie going on!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY I heard how much people seemed to like IM chats between the characters lately, trust me I do to, so I thought of making a new system for the Characters to use, it's called Chat (I don't know what it stands for but I thought that it sounded cool**

**Cammie- Chameleon**

**Zach-toGoode**

**Bex-Duchess**

**Grant- Player#1 **

**Liz- Bookworm**

**Jonas-ComGeek**

**Macey-Peacock**

**OK that is their screen names, but Z,G and J aren't on at first**


	2. Chapter 2

Bookworm signed on

Duchess signed on

Peacock signed on

Duchess: HEY!

Peacock: hi…. How much sugar have u had so far today

Duchess: none, u guys are probably tired cause u just woke up, its only like 8pm here

Bookworm: hi guys

Duchess : Hey lizzy

Peacock: hi

Bookworm: ? Cammie?

Peacock: probably still asleep, so while she's gone, who thinks she's madly in love with Zach?

Duchess: mi

Bookworm: me

Peacock: good now we half to convince her

Duchess: true

Chameleon has signed on

Chameleon: hey guys

Duchess: did u just wake up?

Chameleon: how did u guess

Peacock: u always do

Chameleon: no I don't

ComGeek has signed on

ComGeek: hey guys

Bookworm: who are you :'l

ComGeek: its me Jonas

Duchess: oh hi, what are u doin on CHAT

Bookworm: more likely how did u get on, this program was made for the four of us, not u

ComGeek: well it's a long story…

Bookworm: we have time

Peacock: NO! we don't Liz u get over it, and welcome to the CHAT J

ComGeek: thx mace, hope u don't mind im gonna have Z and G get on tomorrow, once I get it set up for them

Chameleon: note to self- don't get on tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

ToGoode has signed on

Player#1 has signed on

ComGeek has signed on

Bookworm has signed on

ComGeek- Hey Liz

Bookworm- Hey Jonas

ToGoode- we're here to ya know

Bookworm- Hi Z and G

Player#1- Where's Bex?

ToGoode- and Gallagher Girl?

Bookwork- lets see here, it early in the morning so Cam is still asleep and Bex is probably at some night club in London so Bex should be on as soon as she gets back

ToGoode- how come my girlfriend is sleeping and not awake talking to me

ComGeek-yesterday when I told her u guys were getting on she said she wasn't going to get on

Bookworm- and she's not ur girlfriend

Player#1- well it serves Zach right after what happened yesterday

Bookworm-what happened?

ComGeek-he brook my new device

Bookworm- really how mean Z, and J what was this new device called and what did it do

ToGoode- it was an accident and I think we r dating

Bookworm-No

Player#1-did u ever ask her

ToGoode- classified

Duchess has signed on

Duchess- hi girls and males

Player#1- hey Bex whats up

Duchess- just got done at a club

Bookworm- I heard u had a hot date

Player#1- WHAT?

Duchess- yes his name is Logan, and he is really sweet

Player#1- ur not dating r u, cause I was hoping we could go out some time

ToGoode- whoa he finally confesses

ComGeek- way to go man

Duchess- uh grant it was only a one time thing at the moment, but sure I'll give u a try

Player#1-YES! Now I'm the only guy on here with a real girlfriend

ToGoode- I have Cammie

Bookworm- u 2 r not dating

Duchess-LMAO he thinks they r dating, even though they would make a cute couple if you get rid of the cocky jerk he is

Bookworm-haha true

ToGoode- just call cam and tell her to get on plz bex

Duchess-Fine

Chameleon has signed on

Chameleon- really their not on!

ToGoode-nope I'm right her Gallagher, miss me?

Chameleon-Ugh, Bex u tricked me! And no I didn't cause I have a life

Bookworm- u do?

Player#1- haha burn

Chameleon- I'm guessing that's grant cause of the immature behavior

Duchess- Hey that's my boyfriend ur bloody talking 2

Chameleon- u guys r dating since when

ComGeek- Grant confessed his feeling today and they r now going out

ToGoode- so now hes the second one on here dating

Chameleon- did jonas finally ask liz out

Bookworm- he thinks you and him r dating and WHAT?

ComGeek- WHAT?

Chameleon- we r not dating he never asked

Bookworm- told u so

ToGoode- why not just crush my heart, that just brings be down Gallagher Girl

Player#1- gtg tell how this goes Z I cya tomorrow

Duchess- yeah Cam I'm tired give me deets l8r

Player#1 has signed off

Duchess has signed off

Private message sent to Bookworm from ComGeek

Hey Liz about what they said earlier I was wondering if you maybe want to umm… get together some time?

Reply:

Sure Jonas I'd like that here's my number ***-***-**** (I'm not giving u their numbers)

ToGoode- were is J and L

ComGeek- me and liz so u to can have a little chat, plz don't kill eachother

Chameleon- no promises

Bookworm- plz Cam

ComGeek has signed off

Bookworm has signed off

Chameleon- great they left

ToGoode- wow they u would kill me

Chameleon- I would

ToGoode- no u would be to busy staring at how hot I am to do so

Chameleon- ur a super stuck up I swear

ToGoode- I'm not everyone knows its true, u do

Chameleon- NOT. TRUE.

ToGoode- Gallagher girl I'm just gonna come out and say this, will you go out with me sincewe r the only ones that aren't dating

Chameleon- how do u know?

ToGoode- *points to self* spy

Chameleon- Ugh

ToGoode- answer my question

Chameleon-why should I?

ToGoode- cause I know u want to date me and is in love with me

Chameleon- I. AM. NOT.

ToGoode- plz cam

Chameleon- :'O u said plz maybe we can give a shot

ToGoode: Yes! I'll pick u up at six tomorrow Gallagher Girl

Chameleon- how do u know where I live?

ToGoode- Spy

To Goode has signed off

Chameleon-UGH!

Chameleon has signed off


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry everyone for taking so long to update I have been super busy with school and I have had a test almost everyday it is so hard to keep up good grades. Now I hope you all love this chapter and don't forget to read and review!**

Chameleon logged on

Duchess logged on

Peacock logged on

Bookworm logged on

Player#1 logged on

ComGeek logged on

Duchess: so cam how did the date with Z go

Chameleon: how did you find out about that

Player#1: I told her!

Chameleon: and how did you get this information grant?

Player#1:why do I feel scared

Peacock: just answer the question! U dipstick

Bookworm:

Duchess: hey that's my boyfriend that your talking to there! Only I can say that to him

Player#1: thx babe… wait a minute….

ComGeek: Grant I suggest that you answer her question already

Player#1: oh yeah… Z was freaking out about it and he called and asked me for clothing advice

Peacock: ! did that… who knew he could be such a girl

ComGeek: technically you are a girl

Chameleon: no duh

ComGeek: way to be mean cam

Chameleon: so… it's you I'm talking to

Duchess: ugh will all you guys just bloody shut up all ready I want to hear how it went

Bookworm: SHHHHHHHH!  
Chameleon: he took me to dinner at restaurant in town

Player#1:and….

Chameleon: we ate and talked… duh

Peacock: DID YOU GUYS FRICKEN KISS!

Bookworm: antsy..

Chameleon:…. maybe….

ComGeek: that means yes

Chameleon: how do you no wat I mean

ToGoode logged on

ComGeek and Player#1: hi zach

ToGoode: hey people and Cammie

Chameleon: stop singling me out Zach and Jonas… ANSWER THE QUESTION

Player#1: I think her and macey are on their time of month

Everyone:…

Duchess: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?

Player#1: yes

Bookworm: What?

ToGoode: yes what is it… growing up at a boys school we heard rumors but we weren't for sure

Peacock: ….

Chameleon: grant please enlighten us

Player#1: it is when girls eat a bunch of sweets and they get cranky when they do

Everyone:…..

Bookworm: uhh grant that's not what it is

ComGeek: yeah it is-

Peacock: something they don't want to no about

Chameleon: jonas how do you no this

ComGeek: well I have a sister that is 13 and she just started it last year

ToGoode: J man you better tell us or else

Bookworm: NO! don't you dare or else I will sick bex and Cam on you

ComGeek: Uhh… I will take my chances with zach.. l8r gotta go hide

Bookworm: I'm out as well cya

Player#1:bye

Duchess: wait grant wanna go out now

Player#1: sure

ComGeek signed out

Bookworm signed out

Duchess signed out

Peacock signed out

Player#1 signed out

ToGoode: M just signed out without saying goodbye

Chameleon: and they left us on here alone

ToGoode:yes!

Chameleon:*grabs knife just in case* what?

ToGoode: that means I can get so info out of you

Chameleon: you do realize we are not even in the same room

ToGoode: I no that but I can use me against you

Chameleon:?

ToGoode: Cammie if you don't tell me your cell number I will never let you kiss me again

Chameleon: and that would be a bad thing… and we have only kissed once and you were the one that kissed me yesterday

ToGoode: twice actually… remember the day our wonderful school left your school

Chameleon: that doesn't count

ToGoode: yes it does

Chameleon: does not

ToGoode: does to

Chameleon: does not

ToGoode: does to

Chameleon: does not

ToGoode: does to

Chameleon: does not

ToGoode: does to

Chameleon: does not

ToGoode: does to and you no it just admit it.. in your heart you agree

Chameleon:…. I'm out of here… bye

Chameleon has logged off

ToGoode: oh come on! I was just about to say it!

**A/N: read and review to find out what 'IT' is and make your guesses**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to update but there has been a lot going on in my life that makes it really hard to get on and my personal goal to beat Harvest Moon Animal Parade on the wii so I hope you understand which I did by the way!**

ToGoode logged on

Player#1 logged on

ComGeek logged on

Player#1: Z and J waz up dudz

ComGeek: I just found out tha-

ToGoode: enough of that I have something to serious going on!

Player#1: what!

ToGoode: well I was talking to Cammie yesterday…

ComGeek: well as I was saying b4 u rudely interrupted-

Player#1: shush j-man this is getting good

ToGoode: I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HER HOW I FELT

ComGeek: what do u mean by about

Player#1: he chickened out

ToGoode: shut up Newman if you want to live

ToGoode: she logged off cause she got annoyed

Player#1: hahahahaha that must suck

ComGeek: well she should be getting on soon

ToGoode: how the h-e-double hockey stix do you no that

ComGeek: well earlier I was trying to tell you they should be on at any second

Chameleon logged on

Duchess logged on

Peacock logged on

Bookworm logged on

Duchess: hey everyone!

Player#1: HEY GF and her friends

Peacock: Grant please refrain from yelling through the internet. I just got out of a boring conference with Cammie

Chameleon: it really was

ToGoode: where you thinking of me during that time to satisfy yourself.

Chameleon: Z I really hate you right now so shut up

ToGoode: aww I no you love me

Chameleon: NO! I! DON'T!

Bookworm: Oh yeah I remember you guys telling me about that, it sounds interesting, how was it?

ComGeek: do tell, if liz wants to know I do as well

Duchess: Dorks

Player#1: hahahaha you got them bex

ToGoode: G I question our friendship at the moment

Chameleon: Liz we'll call you later to tell you, we don't want G's brain to hurt, and M might go nuts to hear it again.

Bookworm: fine….

ToGoode: so Cammie about being in love with me… how long have you know you were?

Chameleon: I never said I was!

ToGoode: sure you didn't ;)

Peacock: there is soooooo much tension here, im out if you people agree with me follow

Peacock has signed out

Duchess has signed out

ComGeek has signed out

Player#1 has signed out

Bookworm has signed out

Chameleon: look at what you did Goode

ToGoode: I did nothing, they are just jealous about the fact that you love me more than you do them

Chameleon: give me on good reason to why I shouldn't have liz track you down for me so that I can wring your neck in your sleep

ToGoode: because I feel the same way about you.. I love you Cameron Morgan


	6. Chapter 6

Chameleon is logged on

Duchess is logged on

Chameleon: OMG BEX! Im freaking out

Duchess: calm down what happened!

Chameleon: well when you guys all logged off yesterday- thanks for that by the way- something totally weird happened.

Duchess:WHAT?

Chameleon: well zach said that he loved me….

Duchess: OMG! OMG! I knew you two were in love

Chameleon: well….

Duchess: well what… omg cam what did you do? *glare*

Peacock is logged on

Peacock: hey girlz

Duchess: not now, Z said he loved cam and theres something that she isn't telling us

Peacock: Cammie you two are meant to be, what happened? *glare*

Chameleon: well…. I sorta freaked out and dropped my computer on the floor and it broke.

Duchess:….. CAMMIE YOU NEED TO CALL HIM!

Peacock: how are you on the computer than

Chameleon: Bex I don't have his number and jonas is the one that is keeping it hidden, liz cant get to it just like he cant get into hers. And Mac… I'm on my grandparents dinosaur, my new one is coming from liz in the mail, she needs to add some modifications to it first

Duchess: ugh I cant stand goode and you at the moment

Chameleon: sorry I tried asking grant but when I asked all I got were these freakish return messeges.

Peacock: basically you want to tell goode that you love him back?

Chameleon: what? I never said that!

Duchess: as goode would say, you meant it

Chameleon: you guys are as bad as him

Peacock: ill take that as a compliment

Chameleon: maybe worse

Duchess: we do force you to do things, so of course we are

Peacock: we are her best friends of course we do that

Duchess: we totally need to give cam a makeover and set her up with goode

Peacock: may be if we get in contact with Joe we can get to Z though him

Duchess: I'm sure Joe is against Cammie and Zach dating

Chameleon: im still here u guys

Duchess: Cammie this important for you future so I am asking that you give us some ideas to help get you two together.

Chameleon: here's an idea: I wait for him to get on!

Peacock: he probably is going to be avoiding you, he might be a tough guy but all guys are scared of rejection for girls

Duchess: of course, you turn every guy down, but back to way before Cammie you are in love with Zach and just because you wont admit it doesn't mean its not true

Peacock: me and bex will discuss our strategy once we get a plan out but now I gotta run

Peacock has signed out

Duchess: same for me cam cya

Duchess has signed out

Player#1 is signed on

Chameleon: BYE! And I will not admit what's not true

Player#1: what's not true? Is it about what Z said, he told me just signed off on him, cam I cant believe you would put him down like that

Chameleon: MY COMPUTER BROKE IN SHOCK! I didn't mean to log off

Player#1: oh so it's a bad thing that he is having jonas work night and day trying to find out where you are so that he can get a straight answer out of you?

Chameleon: just tell him to get on and I will

Player#1: tell him you love him right?

Chameleon: I don't know what you're talking about

Player#1: even I know what I'm talking about, wow this means I'm smarter than you!

Chameleon: ugh why am I still on?

Player#1: cam, take this to the heart. He loves you, he wants to be with you, I have seen your face when you are with him its totally a look of happiness, it's the look I think bex gives me, I hope. The two of you are in love just tell him. He's going to be on tomorrow at 3:30 so me and J will log off as soon as you get on, seriously straighten things out online than get together and talk, adleast over the phone. Grant is out

Player#1 has signed off


End file.
